Troy and Gabriella's Secret
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had to keep them being a vampire a secret. Will Troy and Gabriella's friends figure out their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy the vampire could not believe that he and his girlfriend Gabriella had been together for four months now. Troy decide that he was going to tell Gabriella that he is a vampire and that he wants her to be a vampire too. Troy had planned the date they were going on that night. Troy decided to wait to tell Gabriella his secret about him being a vampire towards the end of their date that night. Troy finished planning the romantic date he was going to have with Gabriella. Troy could not wait to tell his girlfriend Gabriella that he is a vampire that he was wondering if she would want to be a vampire like him.

Mean while Gabriella could not believe that she and Troy had been together for four months. She could not wait for their date that night. So the rest of the day she got through her classes and to meet her boyfriend Troy at their lockers. They got the homework they had to do and their backpacks too. They shut their lockers and left the school together. Troy open his car door for Gabriella and got in the car. Troy shut the door and got in the driver side. Troy and Gabriella went to her house to do the little bit of homework they had. An hour later Troy and Gabriella finish their homework and did some kissing before he went home to get ready for their date.

Troy went to bedroom and got his clothes that he was going to wear on his date with Gabriella. Troy took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes he had pick out to wear. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed in the outfit she had pick out to wear for the date with Troy. After Troy got done getting ready, he went down stairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood before he left the house. Troy finished drinking the animal blood and wipe his mouth off. Troy left his house and went over to Gabriella's house to pick her up. Gabriella was ready and down stairs waiting for her boyfriend Troy to pick her up. Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and got out of his car. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her house key before locking the door. Troy open the passanger side door and Gabriella got in the car. Troy shut the door and went to the driver side.

Troy got into the car and took Gabriella to the theater to see a movie. They enjoyed watching the movie together. After the movie was over, they left the movie theater and went to the car. Troy and Gabriella left the movie theater and decided to go to the park. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and went to take a walk around the park. Troy told Gabriella that he had something to tell her. Gabriella asked Troy what he had to tell her. Troy and Gabriella sat down on a bench in the park. Troy told Gabriella that he is a vampire and that he would like to change her into a vampire if she wants to be one. Gabriella was in shock at first and then she told Troy that she wants to be with him forever.

So Troy told Gabriella that when she becomes a vampire that she will have to live with him. Gabriella told Troy she was find with living with him. Gabriella asked Troy if they could go get her stuff from her house first before he turns her into a vampire. Troy told Gabriella that they should go now to her house and get her stuff. So they left the park and went to her house to get her stuff. Gabriella finished packing her stuff and Troy took it out to his car. Gabriella looked around the house to make sure she had every thing and also left a note to her mom before she left the house. Gabriella went over to the car and got in. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and took her stuff up to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella sat on his bed and started kissing each other on the lips.

Troy told Gabriella that when he bites her on the neck that it will hurt a little bit. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to become a vampire. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she was ready to be a vampire like him. So Troy went into his vampire mode and Gabriella leaned her neck towards him. Troy bit Gabriella on the neck and started drinking her blood. Troy drank enough of Gabriella's blood and then he made a slit on his chest. Troy told Gabriella to drink his blood and so she started drinking his blood. After she drank enough of his blood, she started kissing Troy on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. So Troy and Gabriella drank some animal blood till they were full. They wipe their mouths off and then put some animal blood in the two thermos to take to school with them. They grabbed their backpacks and left the house together. Troy told Gabriella that she would get to meet his parents who are vampires like them. They got to school on time and before they got out of the car , they shared a few kisses. Troy and Gabriella put their sunglasses and dark coat on before they got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had their backpacks which had their thermos of animal blood.

Troy and Gabriella walk into the school with their arms around each other. They went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy told Gabriella that their friends can not know they are vampires. Gabriella asked him why they could not tell their friends. Troy told Gabriella that their friends would not be able to handle it or they would asked a bunch of questions. Gabriella told Troy it will not be easy keeping them being vampires a secret.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N This my new HSM story and it will have 12 chapters total.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella put their school bags in the locker and got their books for the first class they had. The friends saw them leave their lockers still wearing sunglasses to class. The friends could not figure out why they were wearing sunglasses in the school. Troy and Gabriella were in the classroom waiting for their first class to start. The friends entered the classroom and saw that Troy and Gabriella had their eyes still covered with the sunglasses. Chad decided to ask Troy and Gabriella why they were still wearing sunglasses indoors. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they were wearing sunglasses indoors because they were dealing with a hang over.

Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how they got a hang over. Troy said to Chad that they did some drinking last night. Chad excepted their answer and explaination for now. The first class had started and Miss Darbus told them they would be partning up for the assignment. Troy and Gabriella chose to be partners for the assignment. After the first class was over, Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers. They put their books a way and got their books for the next class they had. Chad told the rest of the friends what Troy and Gabriella told him. The friends told Chad that they do not believe that Troy and Gabriella are dealing with hang overs.

At lunch time Troy and Gabriella went to get their thermos that had the animal blood in them and then went up to the school roof to drink their animal blood. Once Troy and Gabriella had sat down on the bench they first fed o neach other and then drank their animal blood. Troy and Gabriella made sure there was no blood in sight on their neck. Troy and Gabriella went back down the stairs and into the hallway to take their thermos back to their lockers. They put the empty thermos back in their school bags before grabbing the books for their next class they had.

Chad and the friends had notice that Troy and Gabriella had not come to the lunch room for lunch. Chad and the friends knew some thng was up with Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for school to be over for the day. They had one more class before school was over fo the day. Troy and Gabriella decided to skip their last class,since they were ahead in it. They went to their lockers to get their school bags and wht homework they had to do. Troy and Gabriella put their black cloaks and sunglasses back on before leaving the school. They got to the car and unlocked it. They put their school bags in the backseat before getting into the car. Troy drove the car out of the school parking lot and headed for home.

Mean while Chad and the friends notice that Troy and Gabriella were not in the last class they were in right now. Chad and the friends knew that Troy and Gabriella were hiding some thing from them. Chad and the friends were going over to his house to figure out what Troy and Gabriella could be hiding from them. The friends wish they knew why Troy and Gabriella are hiding stuff from them.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the house and got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags and went into the house after locking the car up. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom and did the homework they had. After they finish their homework, they started making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a hour nap. A hour later they woke up from their nap and made love before taking a shower together. They got dressed in some dark sweat pants and tshirt. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to see his parents were home. Lucille and Jack saw their son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella come into the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella went to get some animal blood to drink.

Troy and Gabriella drank their animal blood before going back upstairs to their room for a while. Lucille and Jack were happy that their son Troy had found his vampire mate. Lucille and Jack decided to take their son Troy and his mate Gabriella with them on their trip to Washington. Jack went upstairs to tell Troy and his mate to pack their bags for the trip Washington. Troy and Gabriella were doing some kissing when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Troy went to open their bedroom door to see his dad standing in front of him. Jack told his son Troy that they are going on a trip to Washington and to start packing their bags. Troy asked his dad when they were leaving for Washington. Jack told his son Troy they were leaving that night and were going to be gone fore a month. Troy asked his dad about school and his dad Jack told him that they would be missing school for a month.

Troy and Gabriella started packing the bags they were going to share for the trip to Washington. Two hours later their bags were packed and ready to go. Troy's mom and dad had packed enough animal blood to get them for awhile. So that night they left for Washington. They arrived at the airport and got on the airplane for Washington. Troy and Gabriella were glad to be ahead in school. Lucille and Jack were hoping that Troy and Gabriella would get married while they were in Washington. Troy asked Gabriella if she would marry him while they are in Washington. Gabriella told Troy she would love to marry him while they are in Washington.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry for this chapter being short, but i hope to have the next chapter be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella with his parents arrived in Washington. After the airplane landed, they got off the plane and went into the airport to get their bags. They went to the baggage claim to get their bags and then went to their rental car. They head to the place they were going to be staying at. Once they got to the place they were staying at, they went to their bedrooms to set their bags in before drinking some animal blood. After they drank some animal blood, they decided to go to bed to get some sleep.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up before his parents. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to drink some animal blood. After they got done drinking animal blood, they drink some of each others blood too. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch a movie while they were waiting for his parents to wake up. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the the couch cuddling while watching the movie.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang were at school and were wondering where their friends Troy and Gabriella were at. Taylor said to the gang that maybe Troy and Gabriella are at home sick. Chad said to Taylor that they could be just skipping school too. The gang all agree with Taylor and and the rest of the gang decided that they would go over to Troy's after school and see if they are home sick.

Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie and decided to watch a second movie. Lucille and Jack woke up a hout later. They took a shower and got dressed for the and Jack left their bedroom and went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. After they got done drinking their two bags of animal blood, they drank a little bit of each others blood too. When they got done feeding on each other, they went to the living room to see Troy and Gabriella watching a movie. Lucille and Jack decided to join Troy and Gabriella in the living room.

Troy and Gabriella look a way from the movie and saw his parents watching the movie with them. Troy and Gabriella went back to watching the movie. After they finished the movie, they took out of the dvd player and put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off. Jack and Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that they are all going to go visit a few of the family member that live there in they left the cabin they were staying in to go see some family that day.

Back at home Chad and the gang went to their lockers to get their school bags before they shut them. They left the school and went to their cars. Chad and the gang decided to go to Chad's house first. Then Chad and the gang went in his car and went over to Troy's house. When they arrived at Troy's house they notice that no one was home. So they left Troy's house and went over to Gabriella's house to see if she was at home. They knocked on the door and Maria answered the door. Chad and the gang asked Maria if Gabriella was home and she told them that she is not at home. maria told Troy and Gabriella's friends that they went on vacation and will not be home for two weeks. They thank her for telling them about Troy and Gabriella being gone for two weeks. So they left Gabriella's house and went back to Chad's house.

Maria hated lying to Troy and Gabriella's friends but they could not find out about Troy and Gabriella being vampires. Maria decided that she was going to have to talk to her daughter Gabriella, Troy and his parents went they get back from their trip to Washington. So Maria went to finish drinking her animal blood before going to the living room to watch some tv.

Chad and the gang went into his house. Chad asked the gang if they wanted to stay over night since it was Friday. The gang told Chad they would love to stay over. So they left Chad's house again to go home to get some clothes and stuff. The friends returned back to Chad's house. They went back inside and saw Chad working on his homework with Taylor. The friends decided to get the little bit homework they had to do done.

Troy and Gabriella with his parents arrive at his relatives house. They got out of the car and went up the door to knock on it. Troy's aunt and uncle answered the door and let them in the house. Troy interduce Gabriella to is aunt and uncle. They all went to the living room to visit for a while. A hour later Troy and Gabriella excused themselves from the conversation and said they were going to go for a walk. Troy parents told Troy and Gabriella to be back in an hour. So Troy and Gabriella left the house and went for a walk in the park that was not far from Troy's aunt and uncles house. They shared a few passionate kisses on the lips.

Chad and Taylor with their friends had finished their homework. They were eating some pizza for dinner that night. After they finish eating,they did some more talking. Chad and the rest of the gang were wondering why Troy and Gabriella had not told them they were going on vacation with Troy's parents for two weeks. Sharpay said to the gang that she still thinks that Troy and Gabriella are keeping something from them. Chad told Sharpay he agrees with her. The gang also agreed with Sharpay too. So they decided to watch a movie before they did some more talking.

Why the friends were watching the movie,Chad got Sharpay's attention and asked her to come to the kitchen for a minute. So they went to the kitchen while their friends were into the movie. Chad said to Sharpay that they should sneak over to Troy's house and go do some investigating. Sharpay said to Chad that she likes his idea. Chad told Sharpay that they will sneak out of the house after every one is asleep. So they carried the drinks back to the living room and gave everyone their drink. Sharpay sat back down next to Zeke and Chad sat back down next to his girlfriend Taylor. They watch two movies before they went to bed that night.

Troy and Gabriella return back to his aunt and uncle's house in time. They went inside the house and to the living room to see his parents still talking with his aunt and uncle. Troy and Gabriella were getting hungry so they went back outside and sat on the porch. They started feeding on each others blood for a little bit. After they finished feeding on each others blood, they made sure there was no sign of blood on them. Troy's parents had finish talking to Troy's aunt and uncle. Troy's parents came out of the house and saw Troy and Gabriella standing on the porch waiting for them. So they left the aunt and uncles house and went back to the cabin they were staying at. Once they were back at the cabin Troy and Gabriella drank two bags of animal blood before they went to bed. Troy's parents also drank two bags of animal blood too before going to bed.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to drink two bags of animal blood. After they finish their two bags of animal blood, they also drank a little bit of each others blood too. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till his parents wake up. Troy and Gabriella had decided to watch the movie went to the couch and laid down on it. While they were watching the movie, they were cuddling with each other.

Lucille and Jack woke up not long after Troy and Gabriella. They got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and left the bedroom together. They went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. After they had finished drinking their animal blood, they went to the living room and saw their son Troy and their soon to be daughter in law Gabriella laying on the couch watching a movie together. They decided to watch the rest of the movie with them. So Jack and Lucille sat in the chairs and watch the rest of the movie with Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella looked a way from the movie and saw his parents watching the movie with them.

Troy and Gabriella went back to watching the movie. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that his parents were watching the rest of the movie with them. Troy and Gabriella were back to cuddling with each other. A hour later they had finished watching the movie. Lucille and Jack asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to get married the next day while they are still in Washington. Jack and Lucille told their son Troy and Gabriella that they will heading to oregon next before they head back home. So Troy and Gabriella told his parents theywould liek to get married the next day.

Mean while Chad and Sharpay made sure everyone was sleeping before they keft the house quietly. Chad and Sharpay decided to walk to Troy's house. So they were glad they put running shoes on. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house. Sharpay asked Chad how they are going to get in. Chad told Sharpay he knew where the spare key is hid. So Chad used the spare key and unlocked the door. Chad put the key back in the hiding spot. Chad and Sharpay made sure they were wearing gloves. They went into house and shut the door quietly. They went looking around the house and realized how cold it was. They went to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. Chad and Sharpay saw the bags of animal blood in the refrigerator. They wonder why they had only blood in the refrigerator.

Chad and Sharpay closed the refrigerator and went looking through the rest of the house but did not find anything else. Chad and Sharpay were getting ready to leave Troy's house when a vampire came out of hiding. The vampire Sam asked Chad and Sharpay if they knew where the Boltons were at. Chad told Sam the vampire they do not know where they are at but hat all they know is their on a vacation some where. The vampire Sam asked Chad and Sharpay what they were doing in the Boltons house then. Chad and Sharpay told Sam that they trying to find out what Troy and Gabriella were hiding from them. Sam told Chad and Sharpay that they can not tell anyone about what he is going to tell them. Sam said they need to keep it a secret from their friends because they will not be able to handle it.

Chad and Sharpay told Sam they would not tell their friends or any one else about what he was going to tell them. Sam the vampire told Chad and Shapray that Jack, Lucille and Troy are vampires. Sam told them that Gabriella is a vampire too. Sam explain why their friends Troy and Gabriella had not told them that they were vampires. Sam told Chad and Sharpay that they drink only animal blood and that is what they saw in the refrigerator. Chad and Sharpay were in shock at first , but then they understood why it had to be kept a secret. Sharpay told Chad she was going to head back to his house he would see him there.

Chad asked Sam why he was there. Sam told Chad that he was there to talk to Jack Bolton. Chad asked how a person can be turn into a vampire. Sam told Chad how a person can be change into a vampire. Sam the vampire asked Chad if he wanted to be a vampire too. Chad said that he did want to be a vampire. Sam told Chad that he is a vampire too. So Chad asked Sam to change him into a vampire. Sam told Chad once he is turn into a vampire he will have to live with Bolton family and drink animal blood only. Sam also told Chad he will have to wear a black coat and sunglasses when he goes out inthe daylight too. Chad said thanks for tell me that. Sam told Chad he will to keep him being a vampire a secret unless he wants his girlfriend to know.

After Sam the vampire got done telling Chad what he would have to do once he was vampire, He asked Chad if he still wanted to be turned into a vampire. Chad told Sam that he still wants to be a vampire .So Sam bited his neck and drank some of his blood and then made a slit on his arm. Sam had Chad drink his blood for a few minutes. Sam asked Chad to give a message to Jack Bolton for him. Chad told Sam he would give the message to him when he got back. Sam left the Bolton house and head back to the place he was staying at. Chad left the Bolton house after he had put the band aid on his neck, so that no one sees the two little holes on his neck. Chad got to his house and saw that every one was stil asleep. Chad then saw Sharpay sleeping next to Zeke. Chad went upstair to pack his stuff, so he would not have to do that when he goes to live with the Boltons. Chad then saw his girlfriend Taylor sleeping in his bed.

Chad decided he was going to tell at least Taylor that he is a vampire now and see if she wants to be a vampire too. Chad crawl into the bed and laid down next to her. Chad was glad that he drank some animal blood that was in the Bolton's refrigerator before left. Chad was not hungry for blood because he was full now. Chad went to sleep not long after. As Chad was sleeping, he was finishing turning into a vampire in his sleep.

Please Review!


End file.
